


Escapism

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Qian likes to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2011, which I wrote even after I fell out of the SuJu fandom, just because Kyutoria has a special place in my poor fangirl heart. T_T Also from my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com), reposting here so I can have all my works in one place.

The Italian restaurant has dim lighting and very few customers, and Song Qian and Kyuhyun are thankful for it. They like to have their pasta and wine in peace.  
  
The wine is Cabernet Franc 1984, expensive but rich and thick. Bottled a couple of years before either of them were born. It's worth the price, which will later be taken from both Qian and Kyuhyun's latest paychecks. They always share their restaurant tabs.  
  
Italian restaurants are a rare treat. Qian barely makes enough to pay for her small apartment and dance classes, and once in a while she sends money to the folks back in Qingdao; not much is left over at the end of the month. Her gourmet restaurant management is stingy and tips are small, despite the branded handbags, gold watches and heavy perfume her costumers wear.   
  
Kyuhyun isn't so lucky either. Money used to be easy but the people at home weren't too pleased with his new girlfriend ( _Chinese! And from some seaside province_ ; they make cluck-cluck sounds and shake their well-coiffed heads) so he ups and leaves. His singing gigs in downtown Seoul don't bring in much.  
  
Tonight is a happier night, though. Qian has landed the lead role in her dance company's new production, and Kyuhyun has been accepted as a Math teacher for a small cram school.  
  
In between bites of her ravioli, Qian smiles up at Kyuhyun. She thinks it is funny how the two of them are such a cliche. Young and poor but happy, very very happy.  
  
Sweet violin music floats around the tables. They both feel a little guilty because they know tonight's tab is going to be off-budget, but they talk and laugh and wish it'd go on forever anyway.  
  
  
—  
  
  
As they leave the restaurant, Kyuhyun takes Qian's hand in his. It is almost winter and Kyuhyun's hand feels very warm. They go out through the back entrance where the parking lot is.   
  
They are greeted by flashes of white light.  
  
 _Victoria! f(x) Victoria! Look here!  
Super Junior Kyuhyun!  
Kyuhyun oppa! Oppa!_  
A teenage girl tugs on her boyfriend's arm and points. _It's f(x) Victoria and Kyuhyun!_  
 _Are the two of you in a relationship?_  
What are the fans going to say about this?  
  
Kyuhyun doesn't look up from the ground and continues covering his eyes with the back of his hand. The flashes of the cameras leave bright blinding spots in his vision. He pulls Qian quickly to the direction of his car.  
  
Qian's lower lip is trembling. A sad illusion, she thinks. Young and famous, but unhappy, very very unhappy.


End file.
